Harry and the Blades
by CreatorZorah
Summary: Harry Potter, the Master of Death, bored of his endless existence finds himself in a new universe in company of Sarah Kerrigan and a zergling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I think I got over my writing block now. I think. I'll try to continue the Prince of Serpents.

Well, I played recently Heart of the Swarm and couldn't resist the urge to write a crossover. It's the same Master of Death Multiverse I've used for A Song of Ice and Fire crossover previously.

* * *

Summary: Harry Potter, the Master of Death, bored of his endless existence finds himself in a new universe in company of Sarah Kerrigan and a zergling.

Rating: I'm still unsure, but let's make it T for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**HARRY AND THE BLADES**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 1**

"Checkmate," Harry Potter said with a sigh.

That was their two thousand fifth game. Harry had no idea why Voldemort wanted to be immortal. Living forever was as boring as watching slug races. He could very well understand why Dumbledore considered death an adventure. Harry was the Master of Death and as such he was bond to live forever. The only positive part of it was that he could choose between continuing to live in the same universe or leave it behind and explore a new one. It was a surprise that there are many universes. Some are similar to his own, others are completely different. The only escape from the endless boredom. That and playing chess with Death.

"You owe me an interesting universe, Death," he said.

"Right," the Death said. "Let's see... How about an Earth with aliens, gods, superheroes and supervillains flying around?"

Harry blinked. Who the hell created an universe like that? As if aliens weren't enough to spread chaos. "Not in the mood for an Earth."

"I thought so. Still brooding about Seline, Master?"

Harry growled. "Why do you have to remind me about her every time I meet you? I hate you."

"Lies," the Death said nonchalantly. "You want me."

Harry grinned. "I prefer more... ugh... lively beings."

"Right, like that undead woman... Do you have a fetish, Master?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "You shouldn't watch human television so much, it makes a pervert out of you."

"You're the one to talk. Falling in love with a dead woman..."

"But you have to agree, she was beautiful."

"Being undead suited her," Death agreed. "She was deathly beautiful."

"Besides if something isn't beyond the Gates it's still alive."

"Well, true, but that doesn't make her more lively. Why don't you bring her back when you visit the next universe?"

"She deserves to rest in peace more than anyone," Harry answered. "I promised her to never call for her soul."

It was the main reason he hated his situation. He was the Master of Death, he could rip the souls from fragile bodies with a simple wish and bring them back, but didn't have chance to join those had gone behind the Gates. He wished he could bring those dear to him back, but those behind the Gate weren't particularly fond of being disturbed.

Sure it worked for a few lifetimes with his friends, parents and Seline, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to disturb their peace once again, because every time they would grow more and more distant, tired of life but unable to say it out of guilt. There was something behind these doors to the afterlife. Something good. Something the souls of the dead couldn't speak of. Something beyond the reach of Death and its Master.

"Pity, she would be helpful in your next adventure."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "My next adventure?"

"Yes. There is an universe that requires our attention. One decided that one's beyond the reach of Death," said Death and turned its head to look at him. Harry had never seen Death's face hidden in the darkness of the hood. Neither could he tell if Death was female, male or genderless. In meantime Death continued, "You know how these idiots are... think they're immortal, think they can rule the universe. The future is clouded and one may destroy the balance in that particular point of the Multiverse. And we don't want that, do we? I don't think you'll need to intervene, but it's possible. You will enjoy the adventure for sure. It's not an Earth."

Harry groaned. "You're a troublesome being..."

"Of course I am, Master," Death said with a laugh. "No restrictions... but don't tear planets apart. At least not when there is no need."

Harry shrugged. "That would be boring."

He closed his eyes before the transition and after a short sensation of free fall he fell down to a cold metallic floor. The next moment he heard a shot and instinctively deflected the bullet before it could kill him, but then he immediately had to jump away from some growling beast that was readying to bite his head off. What the bloody mess did the old senile Death throw him into? To get some air he put a barrier between himself and the two beings that wanted to kill him.

That didn't stop the two from trying to get him either with bullets or claws and fists. The barrier shuddered when one of the beings tried to punch him. Harry raised an eyebrow. Damn powerful. He looked at the one and blinked. A woman, quite beautiful one. Her hair was... very exotic. Almost like a medusa, though instead of snakes she had... he wasn't even sure what it was. Insect legs? These tentacles weren't supposed to be on her head. He could see her soul and she had been a green-eyed redhead. For some reason for the first time in ages he was reminded of his long gone through the Gates mother. He shook his head.

Anyway, he didn't have time to enjoy the view, the woman decided to try a different tactics and he felt a very powerful attack on his mind that sent him for a moment to one knee. Nothing he couldn't handle for there were very few things he couldn't handle, but still, he wasn't prepared for such power coming from a young looking woman.

Suddenly the onslaught stopped as some broadcast on the display caught her attention. His eyes widened as he realized that these people spoke English. Convenient, a little weird though. He turned around and looked at the beast that was growling at him. Its mind was quite simple, the creature wasn't very intelligent. Harry didn't hesitate to make the beast consider him a friend. Its soul looked quite confusing for Harry, because it didn't have a definite form. Fascinating. He turned around to face the woman.

Apparently someone was executed, some individual named Jim Raynor. The man was obviously important to the woman as she totally forgot that a second ago she was trying to smash his head to bits. Harry wasn't sure what was the energy she released a moment later, but it had to be some kind of magic. One way or another, it existed in many universes under different names. She sat down to the floor clasping her hands around her knees oblivious of the world around her.

Harry didn't want to invade her mind as she had a good shield and he would probably end up harming her by the intrusion. Yep, definitely an interesting universe. The beast looked at him for a moment and he petted it unconsciously. It was quite cute, not the kitten-cute, but a step forward in comparison to his last pet. Its fangs could be a bit less threatening though. The beast went to the woman and Harry checked quickly if the creature was dangerous to her. He relaxed as it turned out that it wasn't.

"I know it's probably a wrong moment for introductions," Harry said, "But..."

"Who the hell are you?" interrupted him the woman.

Damn it, this question again. The question he had been asked countless times. The question he didn't really know the answer for. He would laugh and say some obscure things, but he doubted that she would apreciate it right now.

"Name's Harry Potter. I didn't mean to intrude like this. A friend of mine decided that it was the best place to land for some reason. The friend is a troublesome fellow. Would you tell me your name in return, what this place and this cute thing are?" Harry told her petting the weird creature.

The woman stared at him in disbelief and he felt her trying to get into his head again. He repelled the attempt easily as her eyes shined yellow.

"It's useless, don't bother trying," he said with a sigh. "I've accumulated experience at protecting my mind during the aeons of my existence."

"Aeons?" She stepped back. "What... are you?" she asked.

"The second most troublesome being that no one wants to meet," he answered. "But I asked you a few questions."

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "And why the hell should I tell you something?"

"I did tell you my name, it's only appropriate for you to return the courtesy."

"Sarah Kerrigan," she said slowly. "And the thing you are... petting right now is a zerg. We're on the board of a dropship."

"I'm not from around here, if you're wondering how the hell I don't know that." He paused. "I have a proposition."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and told him, "Yeah? What kind of proposition?"

"This man... Jim Raynor, he was important to you." Her eyes turned yellow, but before she could snap at him he continued, "You're quick to anger. Listen before you begin trying to smash my head to bits."

She actually hissed at that. Harry had to admit he loved women like this one. Sadly enough her heart was already taken. But despite the belief of many in exclusiveness of love, it isn't in fact exclusive. Humans are too selfish beings to accept that their partner can love someone else. Despite knowing it and the millennia he had lived, Harry wasn't any different. He wasn't selfless. Not the way he was during the first lifetime.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing much. My friend always tends to send me to the right place where I can meet the right person. It seems that you are the right person. You'll be my guide to this place and I probably end up helping you to do... whatever has to be done. In return I bring this man, Jim Raynor back from the dead."

Sarah's eyes turned yellow again and she tried to punch Harry again. He avoided her attack though.

"How dare you?!" she snapped giving him a cold glare.

"Damn it, and people tell me that I'm short tempered," Harry said. "I can do it, here and now. You only have to agree and that's it."

"You're insane," she said shaking her head. "Whatever. I agree."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes searching for the soul of the man. There were many people named Raynor, but Harry didn't need the name, he could find the right soul through Sarah's feelings. A body doesn't love. A soul does. As he failed to find Jim among the dead, he frowned, realizing that his smart plan was butchered to small pieces. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the woman.

"I can't bring him back, because he's not dead," he said ignoring her snort. "It's unwise to believe words of politicians. Their deeds tend to run counter to words."

Her eyes widened. Obviously, she didn't really believe him, but realized that there was a chance that the news of the man's death being a lie.

"And why should I believe your words?"

He leaned on the wall and said, "I'm not a politician."

"The fact doesn't convince me though."

Harry smiled. "I'll bring back one person of your choice. But only one."

She stared at him for a moment and then said, "And what if I say that I want to save this opportunity for later?"

He shrugged. "You may do that. But will you believe my word?"

She didn't answer immediately. "No, I don't even believe that you can bring someone back," she said. "For all I know you might be one of the Mengsk's dogs or just insane idiot. Though seeing you petting a zergling is... unsettling."

"Why?" Harry asked with a grin on his face. "It's cute."

"If you say so. Don't hug a hydralisk though."

Harry grinned. "What is a hydralisk? Is it as cute as this one?"

Sarah placed a hand over her face. "You're insane."

"If you live as long as I, you'll find that beauty has many faces," Harry said. "Well, let's get to the point. If I'm unable to bring anyone back, you won't be able to use the opportunity. So, what's the reason to save it for later? Just give me a name and I'll prove that I'm not lying."

She hesitated again. "But what if you tell the truth and I'd waste the perfect opportunity?"

"Make it count then."

She sighed with frustration. "To hell with it, if you'd been with Mengsk, I'd be dead by now. Let's pretend that I believe you."

"And?"

"If Jim is alive, where is he?"

"I've got no idea, where he is," Harry lied.

He didn't want to hand her anything on a silver plate. People had to reach their goals themselves, otherwise they would depend on him too much. Sure if she would end up having problems with finding this Jim, he would probably help, but not before she had tried herself.

"Then what are you good for?"

"Except that I can resurrect a person of your choice? What would you need?"

She didn't answer for a minute. Harry waited patiently, giving her enough time to think and make a decision.

"If I just ask you to leave, will you do that?" she asked at last.

Harry smiled and answered, "Nope, I'm here for an unknown reason, I believe I should stay. And since you, obviously, can't harm me or force me out, you're stuck with me. And don't even think about leaving me somewhere behind, by the way. I have an ability to teleport."

To prove his point he apparated to the other wall.

"Great, I've got a stalker with an ability to teleport." Sarah shook her head and looked at the zerg. "You know the zerling isn't a dog."

Harry studied the beast critically and nodded. "Definitely not. So, what's the problem with the zerg?"

"It's a long story," she answered with a sigh. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"I'm completely oblivious to this universe."

She narrowed her eyes and asked, "This universe?"

"Yes, didn't I say that I'm not from around here?" Harry asked innocently.

"Indeed a troublesome being," she grunted.

Harry looked around for the first time wondering what kind of technology existed in this universe. It looked quite advanced, but very far from the most advanced technology he had seen.

"So... could you give me a short brief about... well, everything? Like who you are, what these tentacles are doing on your head, who zerg are, and what Raynor rebel against."

"A short brief?"

"Yes, the shorter the better. Alternatively you drop your mind shields and I just read everything from your head."

"Like hell I'll drop my mind shields," Sarah disagreed. "To answer your questions, the zerg are aliens. They assimilate other species and use their genetic code if it's useful."

Well, nothing new there. He had seen such species and in fact was fascinated by creatures like this. Almost always they were unique in one way or another. They were interesting. He looked at Sarah's hair and nodded to himself.

"This explains your beautiful hairstyle then," he said. "Accelerated evolution through assimilation. Fascinating."

Sarah choked and stared at him. "Beautiful?"

"Sure, but please continue your story. We can always talk about it later."

"Well... you're right." But she clearly hesitated to continue. Suddenly she said, "Under my lead zerg slaughtered billions of innocents."

Obviously she said it to examine his reaction. She had been the Dark Lady of this universe, it seems. Harry shrugged. Like he hadn't been a Dark Lord himself. If anything he found zerg more appealing than humans. Zerg weren't boring at least, they were something new. And he liked to learn something new.

"Relations between different sapient species are always complicated. Usually leads to xenocide. The strongest and fittest prevail. Are you a zerg then? Is Jim Raynor a zerg too? What's the difference? Except your hair, I mean."

Sarah looked at me in surprise. "Doesn't it concern..." She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm not the leader of the zerg swarm anymore. I'm human... mostly. And Jim isn't a zerg either. Years ago I and Jim served under Mengsk, fighting against the previous government, the Confederacy. It turned out that Mengsk isn't any better than the Confederacy. I and Jim are his number one enemies. I for being the former leader of zerg and Jim for being the leader of the resistance. I blame my hairstyle on Mengsk, by the way."

"Oh, I see. Then it's quite obvious why Raynor is still alive."

"Yes, I can see it now too," she said. "Everyone thinks he's dead. Demoralized, angry, prone to make stupid mistakes. But should things turn bad for Mengsk, he can use Jim as a leverage. The bastard always has a backup plan." She growled. "It won't stop until Mengsk is dead."

"If you plan to save your friend, I'll help." Hopefully this was going to be entertaining.

Sarah looked at him doubtfully. "And how would you help?"

"Well, you saw my power already. I fought countless battles and had billions serving under me. I have lots of useful tricks like getting me or others invisible, teleportation, mind control."

He would tell her more, but he didn't want to make it too easy. Considering what he had seen her doing herself, The more restriction, the more entertaining this adventure would get. Sarah appeared to be deep in thoughts. For a moment Harry wished that she wouldn't have her powerful mind shields to know what she was thinking of. But at the same time he was excited at the thought of something being unknown to him.

Her uncertainty, doubt and hesitation were obvious to him, however. She was fighting an inner battle with herself, but he didn't know what for.

"If you tell me what's wrong, perhaps I can give an advice. Can't promise that it will be a good one though, I have most likely completely different moral compass and I know less than enough about the universe, but still, two heads are better than one."

She looked at him for a few seconds considering his offer. "You know I don't trust you."

"Sure, but does it matter if I tag along anyway?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I can try to get in contact with Hyperion, Jim's ship, and they'd probably help. The problem, they work with Valerian, Mengsk's son. I don't trust him at all. It's his fault Jim was captured in first place. I can't risk Jim's safety like this. Besides Raiders don't have enough manpower to take Mengsk down." She hissed and spat angrily, "And he has to die."

"But you obviously has got something in mind."

"Yes," he said. "The zerg. I've still got a power to control them. I could use them to destroy Mengsk and free Jim."

"I feel there is huge but coming."

Sarah nodded. "Jim won't like it. I doubt anyone will appreciate me taking control of the zerg again."

"Who leads them now that you don't anyway?"

"I've got no idea," she answered. "But someone will lead them sooner or later, probably."

"Then I don't understand why you don't take control of them if you can. With you or without you they're obviously a threat to humans. You could, however, minimize the threat. Two birds with one stone."

Harry felt himself evil for providing her a reason become the Dark Lady of this universe once again. He struggled to not smile, as her eyes widened in realization. He decided to continue his pressure.

"Besides, I came here for a reason. Something is coming and it's not zerg, because the zerg feel right. They aren't evil, they don't bring imbalance. On contrary, they're the force of nature. At least that is what I feel while looking at this cute zergling." He frowned, as he studied the zergling closer using his magic. "There is a taint, however. As if someone wants to use them. But given they have a leader that shouldn't be an issue."

"Oh, go to hell with this mumbo jumbo!" Sarah exclaimed getting into the pilot's chair.

Harry grinned. "I'm the personification of mumbo jumbo, Sarah Kerrigan."

"_Navigation online. Destination: zerg space. Confirm?_" something obviously synthetic asked.

"Confirmed," Sarah said and turned to him. "Take a seat. It will take some time and we've got a lot to talk about, Harry Potter."

"Just Harry, if you don't mind."

She smiled and gave him a nod. "You can call me Sarah."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm stunned by the amount of responses :)

* * *

**HARRY AND THE BLADES**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 2**

"Holy crap!" Harry exclaimed munching a ration bar.

"I know I didn't..." Sarah tried to say.

"No, you were beautiful... I mean you still are, but, well, different. This body has even got high heels," he interrupted her, looking at the picture on the display.

He was examining an image of the body of the Queen of Blades which Sarah hesitantly agreed to show him. The only feature she retained were the tentacles on her head. Well, that and her beauty. Every inch of her infested body, as she had called it, was covered by some protective carapace. She had appendages on her back that looked like wings, if only barely, because there was no skin, membrane or plumage. Only extremities that bore a resemblance to bones. These 'wings' were her weapons along with claws on her hands.

"Beautiful? How can you even call this beautiful?" she asked. There was a strange mix of anger and curiosity in her voice.

"Because it is."

"You know, I'm glad that I can't get into your head. I'm actually scared of what I would find there." She sighed. "It's not just body. I did terrible things. A monster, that's what I am."

"The mere fact that you're talking about it renders your words empty. Monsters don't have remorse."

"You wouldn't say that if you had known me better."

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you had known _me_ better, you wouldn't doubt my judgement for it's always final."

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped.

They were orbiting a small moon for several hours. The AI of the ship, an adjutant, was intercepting Dominion transmissions to get updates on the information about location of zerg. Harry disliked the AI. There was no beauty in it. He had seen synthetics that had a likable personality. A few of them even asked if they had a soul. And indeed they had a soul. The adjutant, however, didn't possess any. It was just a dumb soulless piece of junk. Harry had to admit that he was a bit of a technophobe.

"I believe it's enough information for the AI to do the job," Sarah said.

"_Analyzing_," the adjutant said. "_Available data indicates the zerg swarm has been split into factions. Found two parts of the swarm on Char and Kaldir_..."

"Why is it necessary for the toaster to talk?" Harry asked looking at the available data on the display.

Sarah chuckled. "No reason, I'll turn it off."

"Good," Harry said with satisfaction. "It doesn't look great for the zerg."

"Actually, the Dominion doesn't have enough resources to follow all of the factions," Sarah disagreed.

"Well, I still don't know much about the Dominion. How did they defeat you, if they don't have enough forces?"

Sarah shared her story with him. He knew that she had been a ghost, a highly trained soldier, an assassin that had been working for the Confederation, the previous human government. She had told him about the Mengsk's betrayal, when he had left her to die on the planet full of zerg.

Harry could understand Sarah's hatred, but he could understand Mengsk as well. Sarah was just a single piece on the board. A powerful one, but expendable at that time and potentially dangerous for Mengsk. Harry didn't have a habit of leaving friends behind. It had always been out of the question for him. But he had made his share of sacrifices.

But as it turned out, the Mengsk's decision had been a horrible mistake that resulted in creation of the Queen of Blades. A ruthless leader of the zerg swarm, that had been defeated not so long ago and somehow turned human again.

"I guess, they were lucky and they had that weird Xel'naga artifact too. The Xel'naga are an ancient extinct race, if you're wondering."

"And where is the artifact now?" he asked.

"Mengsk has it," she hissed. "Anyway, I doubt it would be a wise decision to appear on Char. I don't want anyone to know that I'm taking control of the swarm. Kaldir on the other hand is quite distant world. Dominion won't follow the swarm there any time soon."

"Sarah, before we jump, may I make some adjustments to the warp drive?"

"Don't ever think about it," she said, her face a bit paler than normal. "I'm not sure I trust you enough to let you doing anything with the warp drive."

"Well, your loss, I could make this piece of junk move a few times faster. It would take a few hours instead of days to reach Kaldir, but if you don't need it..."

She didn't say anything for a few moments considering the offer. "Are you sure your adjustments wouldn't blow us up?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Well, do it, but if you blow up the ship..."

"Don't worry, if that happens I'll resurrect you before you have a chance to go behind the Gates," he said dreamily.

"That's... very reassuring, Harry," Sarah said with a scowl. "There is a hatch to your left."

He nodded and found the hatch to look at the warp drive. He had already read about it and knew how it worked. He was quite familiar with the technology. He had said that he would do some adjustments, but in reality he wasn't going to touch the warp drive at all. He would just use special charms. Magic, or psionics, worked quite well along with technology in the universe. Sarah sensed him accessing magic and decided to take a closer look. He could feel that she wanted to ask something, but didn't dare to interrupt his work.

"Done," he said a few minutes later. "I hope it works."

She covered her face with a hand and asked, "You hope?"

"I'm pulling your leg, Sarah," Harry said with a smile. "We'll be okay. I hope."

"Oh hell with it, I won't ask any more. What did you do? I sensed psionic emanation, but it was... on the level I couldn't even comprehend."

Harry scratched his head. "Do you really want to know? It's quite complex."

She nodded. "At least skin-deep."

"To put it simply, it's about time-space manipulation. When the warp drive is active, it will create a time-space bubble around organic beings inside, but it won't spread around anything else. While it will seem to take hours for us to reach the destination, for the ship and the AI it will be days."

"But that doesn't make us move faster," she argued.

"No, but there will be another time-space bubble around the ship itself. For the ship and the AI it will still 'feel' like days, but in reality the time in the bubble will flow much faster. As a result we'll get to the destination about ten times faster. We should make a micro jump to make adjustments for AI calculations."

She nodded and sat back into the pilot chair.

"_Navigation online. Destination coordinates received. Confirm?_" the adjutant requested.

"Confirmed," Sarah said.

"I thought you deactivated it," Harry muttered with a frown as the ship entered the warp space.

"No, I deactivated the voice output for the analysis. Why does it bother you?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just being eccentric. I had to fight a soulless AI that wanted to '_harvest_' organic life not so long ago. I don't trust soulless sapient things. They tend to go rampant for no reason."

The ship returned to the real-space and Sarah made necessary adjustments to make sure that the adjutant could do the necessary calculations properly. She seemed to be extremely relieved that it worked like promised.

"_Destination: Kaldir. Confirm?_" the adjutant requested again.

"Confirmed. Where did you have to fight such an AI?" she asked as the ship entered the warp space again. "Adjutants aren't sapient, by the way."

"Another universe," he answered. "And yes, I know that this AI isn't sapient. But it's damn close to that."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked at the zergling that was lying between him and her. "So, an AI unnerves you, but you find this zergling cute," she said. "You're strange."

"The zergling has a soul," Harry said.

"Right, a soul," she said rolling her eyes. "I bet it moves on to the zerg paradise after death."

Harry laughed. Typical human reaction. "I don't want to argue about it. You won't believe me anyway."

"Well, that's ridiculous. Would you explain how do you manipulate space-time using psionics?"

Harry scratched his chin and answered, "Maybe I teach you when we have more time."

Her eyes widened at the prospect. "Thank you," she said. "Will you tell me about the universe where you had to fight the AI?"

"So, you believe me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure what to believe, Harry. What you did, using psionics, is incredible. I'd be a fool to doubt your abilities now. Besides there isn't much to do on the way to Kaldir."

And so he began to tell her stories about his adventures in that universe. Unlike this universe, magic manifested there as an additional chemical element called Element Zero...

Kaldir was a very cold world. The specular view on the icy-blue moon wasn't special for Harry, he was long used to it. Kaldir itself was just another boring moon he saw from the space. However, he could feel that there was life on it. There were zerg and other creatures which Harry couldn't properly identify. What worried him was the number of zerg, it was much lower than he anticipated after talking with Sarah about them.

"Sarah, I think there is something wrong with the swarm," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I feel zerg presence, but there aren't many of them."

She looked at him. "You can feel zerg?"

"Of course. After seeing this zergling I can't mistake them for anything else."

"Let's investigate then. I can feel a hive cluster. However, we might have a problem. It's extremely cold down there."

"Not a problem," Harry said. "I'll protect us from cold temperatures."

Harry smiled when she just nodded. She was beginning to trust him. To an extent at least, but that was the beginning. The hive cluster, which Sarah set the course to, felt strange, as if not alive, but the souls were there. When he saw it, he understood what was wrong with it. It was frozen. However the hive itself impressed him. The sheer size of it was stunning. He knew that the majority of humans would be frightened by the sight, but for him it was beautiful. What a complex life!

"Don't tell me you find it beautiful," Sarah said with a smile.

He grinned. "I do."

"It's abandoned," Sarah said as the dropship touched the ground. "Now, how do you protect us?"

Harry grinned. "Magic," he said and waved his hand to create a shield against cold temperatures around her.

"Again... it's like nothing for you to use psionic powers, isn't it?" she said shaking her head. "It feels... like I have a shield around me. But doesn't feel like those utilized by protoss. And it seems to have quite simple psionic structure. Please, lift the shield, I'll try to replicate it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked. He wanted to go out and look at the hive, but she seemed to be completely absorbed in the process of replication of his simple shield against the cold. He could just explain how to do it and it would take much less time then, but he had a feeling that it would be advantageous for her to experiment with psionics herself. It took her only a few minutes to get it down.

"As you see I'm not useless either," she said.

"I'm impressed," he said.

She gave him a coy smile and headed for the exit. Before leaving the dropship, Harry protected his pet zergling against the cold and commanded it to come along. They were in the middle of the hive cluster. Zerg obviously had the ability to 'sleep' through extreme cold temperatures, but didn't particularly like the cold.

"Can you create the shield around the whole cluster?" Sarah asked.

"Easily."

Harry slammed his hand into the frozen ground to use it as a host for the charm. Then he began to heat zerg organisms to free them from ice. Sarah sighed, but shook her head and much to his surprise tried to replicate his heating spell. He was really impressed, because she was soaking new skills like a sponge. He wondered if it were the zerg genes helping her to adjust her powers so quickly.

He could feel them awakening. Zerg were beginning to move and the massive structures to pulsate like giantic hearts. They were fascinating. Though he had seen similar creatures, it was the first time he saw so many completely different creatures working as one. Even more fascinating was that the whole cluster was practically a single organism. He could see a few structures sharing a single soul. He had an urge to know how the whole thing worked. Oh, he would thank Death for this present. It was one of the best adventures so far and it was only the beginning.

As more and more creatures woke up, Kerrigan stopped helping Harry and instead focused on taking control over the hive cluster. As he continued heating the frozen zerg, he noticed that some kind of substance began to spread from the main structure. It had to be the creep, Sarah had told him about. It nourished zerg structures.

When the whole zerg colony was woken up, Harry looked around and nodded to himself satisfied by the results of his work. He noticed Sarah telepathically communicating with zerg and decided to wait until she was ready to talk.

"Thanks," Sarah said finally. "I'm not sure what I would do without your help. Hell, without you I'd probably be foolishly convinced that Jim's dead."

"Don't worry about it," he said, but noticed a sad look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"You know, it's not that difficult to control them for me. Even as a human I could communicate with them telepathically. The fact is, now I can hear them, I'm linked to them and controlling them is almost like moving my arms." Suddenly she shivered. "It frightens me that a part of me is actually happy to do this again, to control the swarm. I know, I just wanted to use the swarm, but when I'm here, it's difficult to not care. Nevermind. You looked like you wanted to know something."

Harry wasn't pleased that she changed the subject, but he understood her and decided to avoid pushing her. "Yes," he said. "I wanted to ask you if you could explain me how you're controlling them." He grinned.

"The hive is hierarchic," she said. "I can control every single zerg, almost like you do with the zergling, but it would be inefficient. So, I control those flying creatures and they're relaying my orders."

Harry studied the said creatures. They were large beings, their limbs were hanging loose. More importantly he sensed their sapience. Not the smartest beings, but in comparison to the zergling they were intelligent. Talking about sapient species...

"Are you aware that there are other sapient creatures here on the surface?" Harry asked.

That alarmed her greatly. "Terrans or zerg?"

"Neither. They feel intelligent and I can sense their... psionic emanation."

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and seemingly focused on her senses. Suddenly she opened her eyes and cursed.

"Protoss. Why didn't you tell me anything?" she demanded.

"Well, you didn't tell me much about them and I didn't think it was important. You didn't ask me to inform you about other sapient creatures either."

"Please do it the next time." She sighed. "Protoss are very dangerous to us right now. And their presence on the surface explains why I don't feel the broodmother. She's probably dead."

Well, this was going to be interesting. "So, what's the problem?"

"They, probably, noticed that we awakened the hive cluster. They'll send their forces to destroy it and we're by no means ready to fight protoss. I need time to prepare the hive, but I don't have the time. The best we can do is leave the moon and search for another brood."

Harry smiled. "And what if I say that I can give you some time?"

Her eyes widened. "That time-space bubble of yours."

"Exactly. It will be very draining to get the whole cluster into the bubble, but I'm sure I can give you four days. However I won't be of much use while doing it. Will that be enough?"

She grinned almost evilly. "Oh yes, four days will be more than enough."

Harry nodded and lay down on the creep. "I'll be in a sort of trance. Wake me up if you need me. And try to not get me eaten by some hungry zergling."

"Your 'cute' zergling will guard you." Sarah laughed. "Won't you get hungry yourself?"

"Nah, I don't really need much food to survive."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the dropship?"

"No, thanks." That would defy the purpose. "I'll shield myself to prevent zerg stepping on me accidentally. The creep is cozy unlike the dropship."

"You're really strange," she muttered. "I'll introduce you to a hydralisk when you wake up. I'm curious if you'll find it cute too."

Harry chuckled. "Probably."

He closed his eyes and began to form the time-space bubble that would speed up the time inside of it. In reality he didn't need the trance. He could easily maintain the bubble, but he didn't want to show too much power. And he desperately wanted to learn how the swarm worked. And now he got the chance to study the hive cluster for days without any interruption. Harry decided to satisfy his curiosity.

* * *

_- I couldn't find any reasonable explanation as to why the Leviathan would be waiting for the Queen of Blades in orbit of Char or Kaldir, so there is no Leviathan waiting for her. As a reason, no Izsha and Abathur for now. They'll have to wait. Another bloody thing I can't explain is Zeratul easily finding Kerrigan. It must be the space magic that whispered to him that Sarah is on Kaldir._

_- I have headaches from all the research I've done for Starcraft. Reading all the books and the wikia. And still it's frustrating that Mass Effect Lore, for instance, is so much more detailed than Starcraft Lore. It's a pain in the rear to write things accurate enough._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading :)

* * *

**HARRY AND THE BLADES**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 3**

Four days Harry lie in the deep meditation studying zerg. When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was something of zerg origin. It was quite dark, but as far as he could tell he was inside of something living. For a moment he was confused, where the hell he was. No, he wasn't annoyed by Sarah's actions, it was hilarious to put him somewhere while he was 'sleeping', but he was annoyed because he didn't even notice her doing it.

"_Sarah, where am I?_" Harry asked using the same link as zerg. "_Not that I complain, it's comfortable here, but still..._"

"_I was right then, you really are connected to the swarm,_" she answered. "_The time is up then, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, the bubble will be released soon. But could you answer where I am?_"

"_Well..." she muttered hesitantly. "I'm glad that it didn't freak you out. The hive grew rapidly and you were lying in the middle of the cluster. I didn't have much free space to work with, since I had to keep the everything inside of the bubble. And I wasn't sure if I could move you... so, I created something like... a chrysalis for you and then continued to build the colony around you._"

"_Great." Harry mentally sighed. "It's like being back in time with my ex-girlfriend_."

"_Your ex-girlfriend?_"

"_Yeah, she ate me accidently in her sleep. Nothing fatal. I was fine after that._"

Sarah didn't answer for a few seconds. "_Nothing fatal?_ _You had the hell of a weird girlfriend. I don't even want to know... "_ Harry could feel that she was laughing._ "Anyway, once the bubble is released and I move zerg, I'll free you._"

"_Actually I can just teleport,_" Harry said, releasing the time-space charm. "_But I'll wait, there's no reason to hurry_. _The bubble is released, by the way_."

Harry had been focusing of the structure of the hive, the hierarchy, the chain of command, what the purpose the 'structures' have. The orders themselves didn't really matter to him. That was the reason he missed the recent development. It took almost an hour before she could free me. The chrysalis opened slowly and Harry could see the light finally. He levitated himself out of there to Sarah, who was standing on a hill watching the zerg.

"Sorry about that_,_" Sarah said.

"You better be," Harry replied with a smile.

Harry looked around. Sarah didn't waste her time. The place looked like an ant hill now. He could feel and see thousands zerg around him. The cacophony of various sounds from these creatures filled the air. Harry glanced at Sarah. Now he had the link to the swarm, he couldn't get into her head without damaging her mind, but he could feel her mixed emotions. There was fear and lots of self-doubt, but joy and happiness too.

"Humans are lonely creatures," Harry said looking at the hive.

Sarah looked at him with a frown. "You didn't get into my head, did you?"

"No, but I can sense what you feel," he answered.

She nodded and looked at the swarm not saying a word for a minute. "With the swarm you're never alone though," she almost whispered as a large creature approached her.

It had a massive five metres long body with scythe-like arms. Its lover part reminded him of a snake. The creature's mouth was covered by appendages with long husks. As it split, he could see the jaws, that were a bit less threatening than those of zerglings. The creature put its head under Sarah's arm almost like it wanted to be petted.

"How cute!" Harry exclaimed.

Sarah turned away and muttered, "Don't know what you're talking about."

As the creature snuck away, he placed a hand on her shoulder and teased, "Sure, and you didn't blush."

"I didn't," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "The damn hydralisk just had to do it."

"Ah, that was a hydralisk then," Harry said. "I remember you asking me to not hug them, but here you're doing it yourself."

"Oh shut up, Harry."

He grinned. "Did you send some scouts?"

"Yes, but it will take some time until they reach the protoss positions."

"Don't you have some flyers beside these?" he asked looking at the massive flying creatures that served as a link between Sarah and the rest of the zerg.

Sarah shook her head. "That's the problem. The hive doesn't have the genetic material and if the protoss launch an aerial attack against us, it will get ugly."

"Well, I can provide some genetic material," Harry offered wishing to know how the zerg assimilate other beings.

"How?"

He didn't answer instead he reached for the souls beyond the Gates. He wouldn't do something like this to his friends, of course, but he didn't have any problems with providing the swarm with quite useful material to work with. He had no pity for these three creatures of all beings. Three large almost fifty metres tall creatures began to materialize at the plain next to the hive cluster. As the transfer was complete they spread their wings and began to look around.

"What the hell?!" Sarah exclaimed and the swarm moved to protect the hive and the Queen from the monsters that appeared out of thin air.

"Don't worry, Sarah," he said stunning the creatures with powerful attack on their minds. "They're harmless now."

Oh they would be formidable opponents, if he'd given them more time to prepare. But Harry had no desire to give them pleasure of a fair fight. He wouldn't show it, but this actually drained him, he felt weak. Lots of his power was used to create the bodies for the three souls.

"Where did they come from?" Sarah asked. Her voice was more calmer now, when she saw the creatures unmoving on the ground.

"From beyond the Gates," Harry answered calmly.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "You... resurrected them?"

"Yes. These are Ice Dragons. I thought that they would be appropriate, because they're resistant to the cold."

"Dragons? Like in fairytales?"

"Well," Harry muttered scratching his chin. "Fairy tales aren't really fairy tales. Dragons live in several universes. They aren't as common as humans, which for some reason, are the most common species in the Multiverse."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "And they breathe fire?"

"No, they don't breathe anything. They use telekinetic attacks. There are thermokinetic breeds but they have weaknesses. These three are, however, true monsters. If I had stunned them a few seconds later, they would build up enough energy to raise their shields and it would be a pain in the rear to fight them. They have resistance to magic... I mean psionics, of course."

"They're majestic," Sarah whispered.

Harry growled. "Mindless beasts are they."

Sarah glanced at him for an explanation, but he didn't elaborate. He knew that he wasn't really fair to these three creatures. Every soul beyond the Gates was pure. Even the vilest villains would come back without their anger, hatred. But he couldn't help. He hated them for killing Seline.

Seline had been an immortal, not like him, but in the sense that she couldn't die from old age. Harry had spent with her aeons, before she was caught unaware by the dragons. And he had been too late to prevent her soul from going beyond the Gates. He had known, of course, that she would die one way or another for there were nothing eternal, but her death was too sudden. Thankfully the pain lessened after he had met a young human princess thousands years later.

Harry shook his head and extended his hand to Sarah. Without saying anything he grabbed her around the waist and jumped to the dragons utilizing magic to descend slowly to the ground. Sarah scowled, causing Harry to smile.

"Don't grab me like that," Sarah said.

"Couldn't help myself. Killed two birds with a single stone." He grinned. "Used a chance to show off and touched your beautiful waist."

"Pig," she muttered approaching the dragons. "Can you create another time-space bubble?"

Harry frowned. He didn't want her to depend on him too much. "I've used a lot of power," he answered. "On a lesser scale, yes, I can."

"I need a bubble around the spawning pool."

"It's that green pool, right?" Harry asked. "I can do that."

It didn't take much time for the zerg to drag the dragons to the spawning pool. After he created another time-space bubble around the large green pool. It had to be extended in order to offer enough place for the three dragons. Shortly after, three huge chrysalids were formed to fit the dragons.

"I'm not sure if I'll succeed," Sarah said finally. "I can't remember how to do it properly."

"I can unlock the memory if you allow me to," Harry said.

Her eyes widened slightly. "It doesn't surprise me that you can do it. I wonder what the real extent of your abilities is, Harry. But you'd need me to drop the mind protection."

"Yes, but I won't read your mind," he answered. "You don't have to be afraid. Trust me."

"It's difficult to trust someone you don't really know."

He sighed and dropped his own mind shields. "See? I trust you enough to drop my shields."

Harry felt naked and insecure for the first time in many many years. Even he wasn't protected from mind-alteration. After his death all alterations would vanish and Death would kill him before he did some damage to the balance, but he was still very uncomfortable with the idea of giving someone so much power over him. He put a lot of trust in Sarah's pretty hands. He looked her in the eyes and wondered if she was reading his thoughts right now. He was sure that she wasn't touching his memories though, and that was reassuring.

"You're an idiot," Sarah said finally. "I can't believe that you actually left your mind completely unprotected. You don't even know me all that well."

"I'm old enough to read people without magic," Harry answered with a grin. "I don't believe that you would betray my trust without a good reason."

"Oh? That means that you think I'd do that for a good reason," she noted.

"Yes." To save Jim Raynor, for instance. "It's logical decision to sacrifice some stranger to save someone precious."

While she was,obviously, trying to decide if he was trustworthy enough, Harry studied her suit. It surely couldn't be any more sexy than it was... Images of Sarah in various suits flooded his mind. Well, sure, it could be more sexy, but still... For instance, why was it necessary to emphasize her breasts?

"Raise your damn mind shields!" Sarah exclaimed. "Why do all men have to be such pigs?"

Harry grinned and raised his shields. "It's a force of nature. Like zerg."

"Exactly," she agreed. "Men are like zerg."

"Without control we turn feral and attack everything in sight!"

At that moment Sarah finally failed to keep a poker face and burst out laughing.

Once calmed down, she looked down and said, "I'm afraid of what I remember if you unlock the memories."

"You were a zerg, Sarah," he said softly. "As a zerg you had to do what was good for the swarm. And I know you hear it, because I do. Zerg are happy that you're here. Without you they're mindless beasts with no purpose. What could be worse than purposeless existence?"

"But it didn't start when I became a zerg, Harry," Sarah argued. "I always was... a killer. When I was eight, I killed my own mother and crippled my father."

"I'm sorry... It was accidental use of your powers, wasn't it?" he asked and when she nodded, Harry continued, "Happens all the time to very powerful individuals. You don't have to blame yourself for that. Thankfully I wasn't a very powerful child. Blowing up Aunt Marge was the worst thing I did accidently, I believe."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You blew up your Aunt?"

"I mean I inflated her like a balloon. Nothing fatal. She was fine after that."

Sarah put her hand on her face and sighed. "I can't even imagine how inflating someone like a balloon can be not fatal. But, hell, I can't imagine being eaten by a girlfriend without someone dying either..."

Harry grinned. "Magic works differently in my universe, so it isn't something special."

"Yeah... Anyway, I... released my mind shields," she said. "I trust you to not abuse it."

"You have my word. Focus on the memories you need."

The trick was simple. The body was just a shell. An imperfection. It could forget. But the soul was perfect, it was truly immortal, it had a perfect memory, it didn't have any faults. He wondered once again, if it was intended to be like this for it was a torture to be a pure soul and to remember all the evil you had done in your mortal life. Fortunately, as the Master of Death, Harry didn't have a pure soul.

When he gave her memories back, her eyes glowed yellow for a moment, while her knees went loose and she began to fall down. Harry caught her in time and made a quick check if she was alright. Fortunately she was just overwhelmed by the amount of memories she got back.

"I'm alright," she whispered. "You may put me down."

"May or should?" Harry asked with a grin. "I could hold you for years like this."

"You pig," she said with a smile and stood up as Harry released her. "Now I know what to do."

"Good," he said. "I'll watch if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The first dragon was slaughtered to extract the essence. A mix of the creature's magic and DNA. And that was truly fascinating, because she could share the essence with other zerg to make them, for instance resistant to the cold, or to make their skin as hard as the dragon hide, or to give them wings. Harry wondered if by giving her the dragons he made the zerg too powerful for this universe. He hoped not, otherwise it would get boring in the end and he had plans to stay in this universe for some time. Whatever. He could always give humans and protoss something to keep things interesting.

The second dragon was deemed to be a failure and it was slaughtered too, but Sarah learned from the mistake and did everything right with the third creature. Over days the dragon spent in a massive chrysalis, its body morphed. It's tail became even more deadly, because Sarah added lots of skythe-like appendages. The front extremities morphed and were now much more dangerous due to enlarged claws. The head had much more horns, while the dragon's brain was clearly cut in size. Sarah didn't need Harry's advice to reduce the intelligence of the creature. She had no need for them to act independently.

The dragon didn't really live through process, as its soul departed back to the Gates, and was replaced by a new zerg soul. Just like other zerg souls it didn't have a definite form, something Harry found fascinating.

As for the assimilated dragon, Sarah wasn't sure if she did everything right. The new creatures would have to be used in battles to get an idea about their strengths and weaknesses. Besides, according to her memories, as the Queen of Blades, she rarely busied herself with assimilating other species. She recalled the creature named Abathur, a sapient zerg, which was created to serve as an evolution master.

The main disadvantage of using time-space bubbles was isolation and therefore both Harry and Sarah were extremely bored. He spent the time telling her stories about his adventures in the other universes and listening to stories she had to tell. Though their lifespans were completely incomparable, Sarah lived a full life and he liked to listen to her.

Before releasing the bubble, Harry conjured a table, chairs and food. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration was false for this universe as it turned out. Much to his dismay the law was true for the most universes. There were, of course, loopholes, but he was happy to just conjure food and to enjoy the meal.

"You have to teach me how to create food out of nothing," Sarah said, chewing on a crispy chicken wing. "Delicious like always."

Harry smiled. "You have to try my cookies! The best cookies in the Multiverse!"

"Don't know about cookies, but everything else was just great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "I release the bubble and hope that I won't need to create another one."

"No, I don't think it will be necessary. I doubt that the protoss will launch an attack in the next few hours. And it's enough to give my zerg the resistance to the cold and build a small wing of the dragons to fend of a potential aerial assault."

"I still find the reproduction rate of the zerg fascinating."

"Yes, as a human I hated it, because a peaceful evening could turn into a bloody battle against endless forces of zerg in a matter of hours. Now I'm grateful that zerg breed faster than rabbits." Her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying.

"You aren't completely human, so you didn't say anything wrong, Sarah," said Harry reassuringly.

She frowned. "You're right, I guess, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"And it shouldn't. I can understand what you feel. All I wanted is to live a normal life and to die of old age. Instead I'm cursed to endless existence of watching everyone die around me. However, I learned to accept my situation. Since nothing can be changed, do the best thing you can without any regrets."

"Easier said than done," she said with a sigh.

"Of course, otherwise we wouldn't have so many lawyers and politicians."

* * *

_- Izsha and Abathur still have to wait :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to insert one character from Mass Effect universe, where this Harry Potter had lived before he met Sarah Kerrigan. As you aware, he can "summon" them. What do you think about it? Yes or No?**

**Warning**: raw, proofreaded only once.

* * *

**HARRY AND THE BLADES**

_by CreatorZorah_

**Chapter 4**

As the night descended on the cold plains, Harry commanded the dragon to land on a hill. There were four protoss settlements on the surface of Kaldir, three of them being outposts. The protoss turned out to be boring creatures in comparison to the zerg. Neither their biology, nor their magic were new to Harry. He had seen many species like the protoss. Just another humanoid species.

They didn't even differ that much from humans in appearance. They had four digits, didn't have a mouth, their legs reminded Harry of cats and dogs. Though there was some beauty in their form, they were boring.

The protoss were preparing to send their forces to exterminate the zerg threat and Harry was sure that they wouldn't launch the attack soon enough. He overheard them when he infiltrated the settlement, which consisted mostly of researchers and civilian colonists. That didn't mean that these protoss possessed no military. There were quite a few ships and various ground forces. And they could call for the fleet. Thankfully they didn't know about Sarah's presence and didn't think that the zerg were a serious threat to do that..

"_Sarah, we have enough time to get our forces in positions to launch a preventive attack against the protoss,_" he said telepathically and sent her pictures of the protoss disposition.

"_Keep watching, I'll lead the swarm_," she answered.

Harry had no qualms about killing civilians. They would end up in the better world anyway, but he knew that Sarah wouldn't feel the same. So, he had to decide, if it was a good idea to tell her that the protoss were mostly civilians. Either way she would have no choice but to slaughter them. The difference is the foreknowledge. If he wanted to manipulate her into becoming the Dark Lady again, he had to tell her, so that she would butcher them knowingly.

Soon he felt the zerg surrounding the protoss settlements. There weren't many dragons, only three, but it would be more than enough to destroy the protoss ships. At least Harry hoped so, knowing what kind of monsters these creatures were. He could hear and feel plenty hydralisks. The majority of her swarm, however, consisted of zerglings. He didn't see the protoss in battle, but he believed that the swarm was large enough to overwhelm completely outnumbered protoss, most of them being civilians.

Harry saw Sarah approaching him and jumped off the dragon.

"I have to inform you, that these are civilians, Sarah," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"I was in the settlement and heard them talking. They're mostly scientists."

She frowned. "It changes nothing. If I don't kill them, sooner or later they will call for their fleet. And that would be the end of this brood."

"Perhaps," Harry said. "But we could take them prisoners. We would only need to eliminate their soldiers, ships and interstellar communication devices."

"The risk is too much and I refuse to waste my time, searching for another brood while Mengsk has Jim."

Not there yet. "I don't judge you, because I would kill them all, if I were in your shoes," Harry said. "However, are you sure that you're ready to butcher thousands civilians to save one man?"

Sarah clenched her fists in frustration. "I've got no choice if you don't have another ace up your sleeve."

"This time I have nothing to offer... but we could take the swarm and leave the moon."

"And go where exactly? Char isn't friendly world either. Besides, we'd need a better transport than overlords. It would make the swarm completely defenceless in space. Besides, why do I have to be merciful? Even if I had assured them that my zerg aren't a threat, they would still attack and kill every single zerg, because the protoss wouldn't even try to listen. It's kill or be killed."

Harry nodded. "So be it. May I lead the dragons into the battle?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'll lead the ground forces."

With that the whole swarm moved toward the protoss settlements. Harry was thrilled. Not even a month in the universe and he was participating in a battle of such scale. He mounted his dragon and the four massive creatures took off the ground. He waited until zerglings reached the protoss and the battle begun, before heading to the protoss too.

He had to admit that protoss knew how to fight, though he was confused by their weapon choice. Why the hell were they using energy blades? Did they have some religious restrictions on ranged weapons? It most certainly didn't seem to be so, because there were various war machines that were using ranged energy weapons. Still despite this idiocy, they were formidable opponents.

Harry could feel ten zerglings dying for every killed protoss . But zerglings were closely followed by hydralisks, which were much more dangerous foes. Harry knew then that the protoss stood no chance against the swarm. The protoss, apparently, knew that as well and were launching their ships to defend the settlements from the air. That was when Harry struck.

The protoss ships had shields, so had the dragons, but Harry was still a bit disappointed and delighted that the dragons weren't doing very well against protoss. Even though telekinetic strikes were tearing down the shields, leaving the ships open for deadly claws and tails, the dragons were dying. Harry avoided killing protoss himself, because that would damage the balance. An acceptable damage but what if he would be forced to kill more in the future? Better be careful as long as his direct intervention was unnecessary.

Harry could see excitement on Sarah's face. Not only she was controlling the swarm, the swarm had a great influence on her. But he could feel the doubt too. And then she went so far as to ask them telepathically to surrender. Something he didn't expect her to do. The protoss either didn't believe her or decided to fight till the end. Soon they were defeated, their robots and ships were torn in pieces, buildings in ruins and bodies of dead protoss. Lots of them.

Harry wasn't bothered by the slaughter. He knew it was the nature of the zerg. At least the zerg were honest about their intentions. Harry had seen thousands universes where humans had committed xenocide against wizards, universes where magicals enslaved those without magic. He had seen them slaughter other species to extinction. He had seen power-hungry humans destroying their own civilization. And yet they always judged other species for something they considered inhuman. Of all species he considered his former kind one of the worst.

And that was probably the reason for them to be so numerous in the Multiverse. All their faults could be turned into advantages. Humans were strong species. Just like zerg they could adapt to practically anything. To prevail against all odds. Harry had yet to learn more about the protoss, but they seemed to lack the ability to adapt. And the main rule of the Multiverse was adapt or die. The use of melee weapons in this age had almost spelled the death of them from Harry's point of view. They were weak and frail. But he would give them a benefit of the doubt. He knew too little about them.

"Fools," Sarah hissed as Harry landed with the last remaining dragon.

If not for Harry's protective spells, the last one would be killed too, but he couldn't bear the thought of being dismounted.

"I told them I would spare them if they had surrendered," she continued, her eyes suddenly glowed yellow.

"Well, I'm not sure I would have believed you if I were in their shoes," Harry said. "They were convinced that you're that Queen of Blades."

She sighed. "And they were right," she said bitterly. "I'm losing myself."

"You're not," Harry argued. "It's part of you. As I said, you can't change it..."

"But I can do the best thing I can," she finished for him and looked him in the eyes. "How long do you live like this?"

"I didn't count," he answered with a shrug. "A few hundred million years, maybe?"

Sarah shook her head. "The question is, how should I know what's the best thing..."

"I'd say listen to your heart, but it caused me more trouble than good," he said with a grin. "I use my head these days, it's given to make decisions."

He wouldn't say it aloud but his personal favorite was coin tossing. Random was entertaining. Sarah rolled her eyes, and then suddenly she mounted his dragon.

"Hey, that's my dragon!" Harry exclaimed looking at her and zerg who were heading back to the hive.

She laughed and waved a goodbye to him. He could always apparate, she knew that. Harry sighed as Sarah flew away and looked around. There was a living protoss. At least the soul was still in the body, because he felt that the one was dying. He walked towards the protoss and soon saw a female one. She was suffering. The injury paralyzed her and she was dying but way too slowly. To stop her pain, he ripped her soul out and let it go to the Gates. He hated needless suffering.

* * *

It was a typical day on Kaldir. It was cold and stormy. He was beginning to hate Kaldir for being so boring. But they couldn't leave the moon, he and Sarah were still working on the dragons. Well, Sarah did the most of work, he was still learning. They wanted to make them function in space so that the swarm wouldn't be completely defenseless there.

Sarah was reading news and intercepted by the adjutant reports and he was sitting beside her, not really interested in news, but in spending more time with Sarah.

"You know, I'm confused about you," Sarah said suddenly. "When you lowered your mind shields, I noticed something."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"In general you call zerg beautiful... Not sure why, but..."

"Because the zerg are," he interrupted her.

"Right," she grunted. "However you called me beautiful too, but when I was listening to your thoughts, when you were studying my suit, you were thinking about the suit and not really about me. Normally it's opposite when I listen to mens' thoughts. And, well, I saw how excited you were at seeing my... well, my winged form. Is that some kind of fetish or I'm missing something?"

Harry blinked. "Thanks. My troublesome friend will tease me about it for aeons. Did you have to claim that I have a fetish only a few days after the friend had said the same thing?" He sighed. "It's simple, Sarah. The zerg adapt and evolve constantly, they're on the road to perfection. Humans on the other hand just adapt. Their evolution is so slow that it doesn't really matter. Human civilizations die long before they can make another step. But you're different. You have an ability to evolve with them. You're a part of the Zerg, you're on the road to perfection."

Sarah frowned. "I'm not sure how it is perfect to slaughter everything on the way."

"The fact is, humans aren't any better. They slaughter everything on their way as long as they can. You told me yourself how people like you are treated. And that's something they do to their own kind. Give humans time, they won't hesitate to destroy the Protoss. Assuming the Zerg don't destroy either of them before that, of course. Humans are much worse than..."

They felt it at the same time. A zerg appeared over the Kaldir. As the zerg got closer to the planet, they rushed out of the dropship and looked at the sky. When the creature began to descend to the surface, Harry was stunned by the size of the creature. He had never seen such monstrous one in the cold of space. Like a giant bug. For a moment he wondered what kind of propulsion the creature had, but dismissed the thought when his mind offered a picture of gas emission...

"What a magnificent creature," Harry muttered.

"Leviathan," Sarah told him.

"When you told me about it, I didn't think that it would be so large."

Sarah grinned. "Well, one problem solved, there is no immediate need to evolve your dragons now."

Harry felt that she was happy to be finally able to take the swarm and free her beloved. It was actually sad, because just like other zerg she possessed an immortal body, while Jim Raynor was just a human. He shook his head and followed Harry to the immense zerg that landed next to the primary hive. It was quite warm there, the air stank a little bit and the floor was pleasantly soft.

Zerg that were inside didn't seem to mind him, that meant Sarah was already in control. As they moved further into the Leviathan, he felt an approach of quite large zerg and the moment later he saw it, but the sight disturbed him a little. There were two souls in the single being. One was clearly zerg, but the second was a human soul, trapped, unable to escape, unable to do anything, but watch and listen. It couldn't affect the zerg in any way, so he ripped it from the body of zerg and watched as the human soul of a woman departed to the afterlife happy to leave this world behind. Sometimes things like this could occur when the creature's body lived through the brain death. That or when poor idiots believed it were a good idea to split their souls.

While helping the poor soul, he didn't notice Sarah starting her conversation with the zerg.

"I'm confused," the zerg said in a female voice. "Why is there a terran with you, my queen?"

"I'm not a terran," Harry said. "The body is just a shell for my spirit. And by the way, how is that you actually speak a terran language?"

The zerg ignored him, obviously waiting for Sarah to answer the zerg. The mind of the zerg was much less protected than Sarah's and Harry entered it easily. Not deep, just to clarify a few questions. Her name was Izsha. Apparently she moved the Leviathan from Char to Phaeton as soon as she could sense Sarah again, but Sarah left the planet and Izsha set the course for the Kaldir.

Izsha was an interesting creature. She had a very long body of a serpent and large a few metres long tentacles on her head with huge claws. Unlike the majority of the zerg she had a quite human face and considering that she had a human soul trapped in the body it was clear that like Sarah, Izsha had been mutated out of a human female..

"He's helping me, Izsha," Sarah said. "And you should answer his questions."

"Yes, my queen," the creature said and turned its head to him. "I'm speaking a terran language, because it was a wish of Her Majesty."

"But you can talk telepathically, don't you?"

"Yes," Izsha answered.

"Why do I sense only few zerg on the Leviathan?" Sarah asked.

"They were taken by the broodmothers, my queen."

"And..."

Suddenly Harry sensed a presence of some creature that felt like a protoss, but a little different. "We have a guest," he interrupted Sarah.

As he said that a protoss appeared out of the thin air. It didn't look like the teleportation the protoss used. Still, he was a protoss, if a strange one. Harry wondered if he wanted to commit a suicide to teleport to the Leviathan in close proximity to a zerg hive. The protoss' mind shields weren't on par with Sarah's. Well, in some way he was even more protected against intrusions, however there was a subtle way to get into his mind without damaging it. Harry doubted that anyone else beside him would find it though.

He didn't touch his memories, there was no time. Harry was interested in the protoss' intentions. What if he was a suicide bomber? Much to his surprise the protoss was here to talk. Harry placed a hand on Sarah shoulder, because he could feel that she was ready to rush towards the protoss and smash his brain out of the head. Just like she had tried to do with Harry's head when they had first met. What a hothead.

"He's here to talk," Harry explained.

"Indeed," the protoss said.

"What about, Zeratul?" Sarah asked narrowing her eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you two are acquaintances?"

Sarah nodded. "I remember we met when I was the Queen of Blades."

"I assume it wasn't a friendly meeting," Harry mused sensing the protoss' confusion over his presence. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way. Her Majesty's Court Sorcerer."

Sarah smacked him upside the head. "Why can't you be serious for once?"

"That wasn't nice, Sarah," Harry pouted and eyed the protoss. "So, will you talk?"

"Xel'naga want you to be the leader of the Zerg, Kerrigan," the protoss said. "And I came here to help you achieve that."

"Aren't these Xel'naga dead?" Harry asked.

"They are," Sarah answered. "He's probably talking about the prophecy Jim had told me about."

"No way!" Harry exclaimed with a grin. "You're the Chosen One?"

"The Chosen One?" Sarah questioned.

"If there's a prophecy, there is always a Chosen One," Harry stated.

"I don't believe in prophecies," Sarah said.

"It doesn't matter, actually," Harry said wondering why the protoss wasn't contributing to the conversation. "Prophecies tend to come true anyway one way or another. But your choice matters. Prophecies always have a room for different interpretations."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Did you forget how old I am?" Harry asked with a grin. "Besides I was the Chosen One myself."


End file.
